Ordinary Day
by Stephane Richer
Summary: Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand


Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Vanessa Carlton's "Ordinary Day" or Tadatoshi Fujimaki's _Kuroko no Basuke._

* * *

Aomine doesn't get much warning. He feels a tug on the bottom of his shirt and he turns and then Kise's soft, cold lips meet his, and he can't help but kiss back. His instincts take over and he pulls Kise's body against his, not that he can really feel anything through their heavy jackets.

They separate; they breathe. Kise is flushed, shaking.

"What's wrong?" He's not a bad kisser, is he? Is this some kind of dare or prank and Kise didn't actually want to kiss him?

"Nothing." Kise looks up at him, his face a mix of emotions that Aomine can't really read. "Aominecchi…thanks." He grabs Aomine's hand in his, and damn, even though it's winter his fingers are cold.

"Uh…what for?"

"You know." Kise looks back down. "For punching Haizaki. Momoicchi told me."

"It was…" he's going to say it was no big deal, but it kind of was because Haizaki is being a ridiculously huge asshole and that's not even beginning to describe all the shit he's done, especially to Kise because that shit is so goddamn messed up it gets him all riled up again just thinking about it.

"Um…Aominecchi?"

So Aomine, instead of trying to explain himself, kisses Kise. This time, he knows what's going to happen and there's a little lead-up as he leans slightly downward and their foreheads touch and unlike his hand his head is warm and the lips are still soft and surprisingly not chapped the way his own are (though maybe it's to be expected because he is a model, after all) and he just wants to stay there forever and keep kissing him and okay maybe go a little or a lot farther but it's so cold and he's not sure if he wants to go inside.

He rubs Kise's hand in his fingers, surprised at the stiffness (was he really just playing basketball with such fluid motion?) and how cold it still is. Aomine breaks the kiss.

"You're so cold."

"I've been looking for you."

"Idiot!" Aomine yells. "You need your hands for basketball!"

"But, but, this coat is so pretty I didn't think it mattered that it didn't have any outside pockets…and I got it for free from a photo shoot and I told them I'd wear it…"

"What am I going to do with you?"

Kise giggles. "Dunno. What do you…want to do?"

Goddamn it! He's so fucking _pretty_ when he makes that flirty face but oh, now isn't the time…but why not? Maybe it is. Even though they've got so much to do there's nothing until tomorrow, so he grabs Kise's hand and starts running.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Anywhere with you, he wants to say. But he'll leave that kind of cheesy line to Kise.

They just keep running, away from that damn arena, into the cold, bitter night. They will away the wind, and running this long starts to warm up Kise's hands. They slow their pace once they reach a still-somewhat-busy commercial street. Most of the shops are closing for the night or have already closed, but the streets are too narrow to run two abreast heedlessly. They walk, not speaking, Kise's head leaning against Aomine's shoulder.

Wait, shit, his leg. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," he murmurs. He's kind of trembling again. Shit. "Just kind of cold."

Aomine laces his fingers in Kise's and shoves their intertwined hands in his coat pocket. He takes a pair of gloves out of his other pocket and hands one to the blonde and then pushes his other hand in the other glove. In the cramped pocket, Kise drums his fingers on the back of Aomine's hand. Looking up at the moon, Aomine realizes that they probably haven't gone that far. It just felt like it when they were running, that they could go forever, that they should go forever.

And Kise's barely limping. He's just grinning like an idiot and snuggling closer, and ah, fuck it, why not?

The silence, punctuated occasionally by a passing car, gives him time to reflect on what the fuck just actually happened. It's like when he saw Haizaki and Kise, he knew what was going to happen and his stomach tightened and then it did happen and he exploded or something and his heart fell out and he knew he had to do something so he just went after him because he had to. Because he'll do anything, _anything_ to preserve what he's just witness, the absolute insanity of Kise's growing potential, and not really just that. The way he just radiates passion, something like that is so captivating and he can't look away and it's rare and that's not it either because it's always been Kise.

He stops. Kise doesn't realize it for a second, and then turns, gives him a questioning look.

"I think I love you," he blurts out.

Silence. Kise's face heats up again. "I love you, too!" he practically squeals, and then buries his face in Aomine's chest and snaking his free arm around his body.

Damn. Has he really been so oblivious to Kise's feelings as well as his own for so long? Has it been the same amount of time for both of them? When did Kise realize? Was it as soon as that basketball found his head? Sooner? Today?

There's still time to make the last train in to get back to his house. They start walking again, Aomine leading the way. There's a crowd waiting for the last train (where did all these late-night commuters come from, anyway?) but they easily fit on, and Kise refuses to sit (probably because it gives him an excuse to cling onto Aomine, although he's certainly not complaining about that).

Kise's too cold and tired to do anything but fall asleep on the sofa, still only halfway out of his coat. Aomine's going to make tea, but he decides he won't bother because he's pretty warm and Kise's arms look inviting so he snuggles into them and wonders how he'll explain all of this but really it doesn't matter because he can't explain any of it so he just won't say anything and nothing matters right now except Kise's heartbeat in his ear.


End file.
